


Day One Hundred Seven || A Portrait

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [107]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He never should have let Itachi drag him into that art exhibition. He can't stop thinking about that artist...and it's all his brother's fault!





	Day One Hundred Seven || A Portrait

It’s been three weeks, and he hasn’t seen hide or hair of her. And he’s  _ not _ going to text her, if only because he refuses to fall to his brother’s meddling.

Three weeks since he and Itachi wandered into that art exhibition. Three weeks since Sasuke saw the street portrait of himself she’d drawn while he’d been at his usual coffee shop haunt. Three weeks since Itachi bought it and not so subtly encouraged them to exchange numbers.

And now he can’t help but be disappointed that she’s not here. And it’s all Itachi’s fault! Sure, he’d been curious before, but actually meeting her and seeing that stupid portrait (it wasn’t stupid, he’s just peeved) made it almost unbearable. 

She’s yet to come back...at least, not while he’s there. Every weekend he’s popped by for a few hours, hoping for  _ some reason _ to run into her while he’s there. But every weekend, he’s ended up disappointed.

Then he starts wondering if she’s avoiding it because the whole thing embarrassed her. Not that he’d blame her: Itachi made a whole spectacle out of it! Leave it to Itachi to turn something so mundane into a scene.

Thumb scrolling back and forth over his contacts screen, he watches her name go up and down, up and down. He doesn’t want to text her. He doesn’t want Itachi to  _ win _ . It just seems so...ridiculous. The circumstance aren’t foretelling. They’re not some romance movie cliche. The only reason he’s considering it is due to his brother’s interference.

And it’s driving him nuts!

Powering off his phone, he scowls and takes up his laptop. She’s still not here. He’s wasted enough time as it is - time to actually be productive this weekend.

He goes home and busies himself with random take-home work from the office. Nothing exciting, but it needs to be done. And the mindless task keeps his brain on one track.

At least...until he’s done.

Lounging atop his couch that evening, he slings an arm up over his eyes with a sigh. He doesn’t know this girl. Know anything about her. The only thing connecting them in  _ any _ way is the drawing she did. Nothing else.

So why can’t he stop letting his mind wander to her?

She’s cute. He’ll admit that much. Short, with a rounded face and fuller build than most girls he’s even been thrown in with. And her occupation is unique. He’s never actually really known any artists, unless you count his brother...but he’s into music, not drawing.

The next day after work, he goes to the building that had held the art open house. To his disappointment, it’s closed...and the previous galleries cleared out. Of course it wouldn’t last this long, but...he just thought...maybe…

She’s a street artist, he reminds himself. She wanders and finds whatever looks viable to draw. He can’t begin to know what draws her eyes - and he won’t pretend to. So, Sasuke really has no idea where to even begin to look.

So, he just...starts wandering.

The Spring day is drawing to a close - his work day runs until five, and he spent far too long trying to gather clues from the gallery host.  He’s got maybe half an hour of daylight left. The odds of finding her are low. 

It’s well after dark by the time he gives up.

Heading into a fast food joint (it’s the only thing left open after eight), he gets something basic to shove down his throat. Not the best dinner, but it’s too late to cook, and his mood’s been soured anyway.

Digging out his phone, he idles over what to do with it. Send Itachi a grumpy text, send Naruto a grumpy text...send Hinata a casual hello…

No!

But... _ why _ no? He can’t really kid himself at this point. He’s too curious. Too invested.  This has got to stop somehow. Opening the message window, thumbs fidget over the keys hesitantly as he chews on his straw.

“...Sasuke?” 

Eyes go wide, taking a sip of soda by accident in an attempt to gasp...and quickly choking.

Are you kidding?!

Flinching as she holds her to-go bag, Hinata tries not to stare as Sasuke attempts to regain his composure. “Are...are you okay?”

“Fine...I’m fine. Just…” He can’t explain. Probably doesn’t have to. “What, uh...what are you doing here?”

“Picking up something fast and c-cheap. I was out all day sketching in the park, so...no time to make dinner.”

“Oh, uh...same. About the dinner thing. Was, uh...busy.”

She perks a brow at him. “...I see.”

Awkward silence.

“So, uh...get anything good?” he dares to ask, still clearing his throat a bit from the sting of soda in his windpipe.

“I did!” Glancing to her bag, she pauses a moment before asking, “You...want to see?”

“Sure.”

Sliding into the booth opposite him, she sets aside her food and digs out a sketchbook. “Most of this was just landscape scribbles...I’ve been n-needing to practice them. But I got a pretty good portrait, too…”

Delicate fingers flip through the pages, briefly displaying the more messy sketches before opening up to the page she’s seeking.

It’s an old woman in the strangest looking coat he’s ever seen: a myriad of pockets and buttons and a frill of what looks like feathers around the collar…? She’s sitting on a park bench, feeding a rather large flock of pigeons.

“What do you think?”

Studying it a bit longer, Sasuke opens his mouth, pauses...and then says, “She...kinda looks like a pigeon herself.”

“That’s what I thought!”

The blurted reply draws eyes, and they both go pink. Sheepish, Hinata ducks her head. “I just, y’know...the feathers, and -”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. She really -”

“Looks like one of them, doesn’t she?” Hinata giggles. “It was just too perfect! I had to get a sketch in. No idea if I’ll be able to finish it...I’ll have to see if she comes back. And hopefully wearing that coat.”

Staring at it again, Sasuke can’t help a soft snort. “You find the most interesting people to draw, don’t you?”

“I do.” There’s a small, cheeky smile. “Guess your b-brother thinks so too, huh?”

At that, he goes pink. “...I’m sorry about all that, by the way -”

“Oh, it wasn’t anything bad! Just...a little embarrassing. I’ve never actually sold anything before, so...his interest and his generosity made it quite the first experience.”

“You haven’t…? But your art’s amazing!”

She gives a modest duck of her chin. “...thank you.”

“I mean, I dunno anything about art, but...I really liked what I saw. And I guess Itachi did, too. He’s got an eye for talent. If he liked your stuff, that’s a good sign, believe me.”

That seems to perk her up.

“Anyway, uh…” Sasuke rubs a hand at his neck. “...I haven’t seen you around the coffee shop.”

“Oh...yeah, I’ve been trying to find new locations to draw. I go there a lot, actually.”

“You do?”

“Mhm! Guess we just...never crossed paths until I drew you.”

“That’s weird...cuz I’m a regular. I practically live there on the weekends.”

“Guess we just had to find the right time!”

“...yeah, guess so.”

“...a-anyway, I...better get home.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for showing me your drawings.”

“Sure! And, um…” She goes pink. “If...if you ever want me to draw you again, just ask! It...was a lot of fun. And you make a great model.”

“...I do?”

“Y...yeah! You have a very interesting profile. And expressions. But...maybe that was because you didn’t know I was drawing you.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, probably. Uh...sure, if you want me to.”

“Okay! I’ll text you when I’ve got a free weekend.”

“Sounds good.”

Not wanting to walk with her after saying goodbye, Sasuke lingers as she takes her leave. Well, looks like he’ll be her subject again...but he wonders if he’ll be as appealing if he knows she’s doing it. Only one way to know, he supposes.

Glancing to his phone, he considers telling his brother, but...decides against it. He’ll probably want to buy  _ that _ one, too. Once was enough...though Hinata could probably use the money.

...maybe later, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Exhausted, long day, this'll be brief OTL
> 
> Sequel-ish to day eighty-five. Not...that great cuz I couldn't write until VERY late, and my eyes are killing me @~@ I'm getting old. Sorry if this is a little lackluster. Tomorrow, I hope, won't be as busy, and I can write something better~
> 
> But, either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
